


We forgot

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Game Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Kara and Lena had started dating and they forgot to tell people about their relationship.





	We forgot

The transition from just being friends to dating was barely there. It felt like nothing had changed. Really the only thing that changed was that they kissed and had sex. It didn’t feel like much of a change to them so they kind of forgot to tell people about it.

It was game night. Alex and J’onn were the only ones able to join them. The were in the middle of a heated game of uno. Lena had played a draw four card on Kara. There had been no greater betrayal in the relationship thus far.

“Lena you can’t do that. I had two cards left!”

“All’s fair in love and war darling,” said Lena playfully sticking her tongue out at Kara. 

“I’m gonna get you back for this. I hope you know that and it’ll be at a moment weakness. I’ve got it all planned out,” giving Lena a knowing glance which brought a blush to Lena’s face as she knew full well when Kara would take her revenge. 

Alex noticed the exchange between the two of them and it seemed a tad too familiar to be between two ‘friends’. She decided to let it slide and started to focus back on the game. 

As the night progressed Alex noticed more flirtatious banter between the other two women. Whilst yes there had always been an undertone of flirtation before this was flat out flirting. But maybe Alex was just drunk but then again she had started to notice the flirting before she stated drinking. 

J’onn left leaving the three women behind. 

“Is there something you guys aren’t telling me because you were flirting with each other and responding to it. You guys never do that,”

“We’re together Alex. Didn’t we tell you?” replied Lena.

“No! You didn’t. Who knows?”

“Apparently no one,”

“Well how long have you been together?”

“About a month now I think,”

“And you didn’t tell me!”

“I guess we forgot. We’ve just been so happy together it must have slipped our mind,”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is pretty shit but I still wanted to get something out today and so we have this. I’ve had no inspiration to write today like words weren’t happening.
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this regardless


End file.
